I Know You
by RedRose102
Summary: A young Jenny meets Julian before the series. She plays alone in the park and who should be watching her, but our very own shadow man! JxJ


**Don't own Forbidden Game series.  
**_Jenny_

A young Jenny was playing in the park by herself. Her parents were at home, her mother cooking dinner, and her father reading the paper. Her friends were at their houses as well and had no idea that she was still at the park after they were long gone.

No one seemed to know where she was.

No one except a particular shadow man. 

Julian stared at the little girl who captured his heart. If anyone had seen him, they'd see a young man, maybe seventeen, staring at the blonde headed six year old girl with dark lust and something more tender in his eyes.

A lot of people would have considered him to be a pedophile if they had seen him, but thank God no one did.

Jenny was on the swings giggling and having a nice time by herself. Julian smiled. He really wanted her, but he would have to wait. It would not do to bring a child into the shadow world. It would corrupt her innocence at this tender age.

Suddenly, he was interrupted from his musings when he heard a soft 'oomff'. He looked over at Jenny, concerned.

She had fallen from the swing and was now lying on her back, not moving.

Julian didn't think twice. He stepped from the shadows and ran to her.

She looked up at him with a curious expression on her tan face.

"Are you an angel?" She asked.

Julian chuckled. _If only she knew what I really am. She'd be running. _He grimaced at his thoughts.

"No," He said tenderly.

"Oh, so that means I'm not dead?"

Julian scoffed and rolled his eyes. "No."

"Well, that's good. I really wanted to go to the Halloween party my class is throwing. I wouldn't want to be dead and miss that!" Jenny slowly got up and moved different parts of her body around, carefully. Then she smiled.

Julian looked at her warily. "Nothing broken?" He asked, hopefully.

Jenny grinned and shook her head. "Nope! I'm good!"

"Good."

There was a moment of silence between them, until Jenny finally asked, "What's your name?"

"Julian."

"Oh, my name's Jenny. Thanks for being nice to me and seeing if I was okay!"

Julian's eyes softened at her. "It's no problem. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. You're a very pretty little girl and I can tell that you're sweet and kind hearted."

Jenny blushed a deep red, which would seem impossible considering that it was windy and chilly. "Thank you. You must be really good at reading people if you think you have me figured out."

Julian chuckled. "No, I don't usually read people. Trust me…I _know _you."

Jenny cocked her head to the side and looked at him curiously.

"Have we met before this?"

Again, Julian laughed and slowly walked back into the shadows, his eyes never leaving hers. "Yes…we have."

Then he was gone.

Jenny slowly turned around and walked home. Her parents seemed relieved when she got home, safely.

They were all sitting around the table, eating dinner when Jenny asked, "Mommy, do we know a boy named Julian?"

Her mother looked at her curiously. "No, honey. We don't. Why do you ask?"

"Because I met a boy named Julian who said I've met him before." Her parent's eyes grew wide.

"Honey, what did we tell you about talking to strangers?" Her father asked, disapprovingly.

"He was nice to me. He was concerned about me when I fell off the swing set."

"All strangers seem nice at first, but they're really not. Promise us you won't go near another stranger." Her mother pleaded.

Jenny nodded. "I promise, mommy."

"Good, now go get ready for bed. You've got a Halloween party to go to tomorrow." Jenny nodded and kissed each parent goodnight.

She got her pajama's on, brushed her teeth, said her prayers, and climbed into bed.

Before sleep could overtake her she whispered softly, "Who _are _you Julian?" Then she succumbed into slumber.

If she had stayed awake one more minute, she would have noticed the black figure standing right by her bedside, she would have felt the shadow brushing the hair from her eyes and she would have heard, "You'll find out soon enough, darling."

**Please Review!**


End file.
